


Valentine's Day

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: The day hadn't been the best for Marie. Watching the boy she had been crushing on nearly kiss her sister was heartbreaking. A surprise visit could fix that.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that hanky panky love special.

Marie sat against the front steps of the school and as she watched each car pass, she let the whole day sink in. Compared to other ones, it definitely could have been worse yet she still feels as if her heart had just been ripped out, stepped out, and of course Double D was the cause of it.

He had somehow developed feelings for her sister May. Her clumsy, not so bright sister. Out of everybody it had to be her. If it was Nazz she could let it somewhat go. At least she could guess why he had fallen for her. She was pretty, she was athletic, she was the definition of perfection. 

Yet here she is feeling as if every attempt she tried to make him like her was just a waste of energy.

Then, she heard footsteps from behind her. Anybody who knew better would just keep walking and let her sulk.

“U-Uh…” but of course it'd be him. Hesitating she manages to look back at Double D, who had the most terrified look on his face and both hands curled around the bottom of his jacket. She could tell that he was deciding on whether to run as quickly as possible or just stand there.

And usually she'd grin at him or make some kind of flirty remark or maybe even be bold enough to go in for a kiss.  
Instead, she turns away. The ground was surely more interesting than him right now anyway.

“Calm down. I'm not going to do anything.”

“Oh,” he sounded surprised yet still skeptical. She only nods to answer, “May I ask why you're out here alone?”

Should she answer? She could just ignore him and pretend he wasn't here anymore. Honestly she thought he'd run off when he realized he was safe from her affections today. So, when he sat next to her, still keeping a foot between them just in case, she was confused to say the least.

“Lee has detention. I told her I'd wait for her.”

“Ah. The same goes for me with Eddie. What about your other sister?”

She could have caused whiplash with how fast she turned back to him. The fear he had before is clearly back and he raises one hand.

“Why's that important?”

“I-I just had a curiosity. I apologise if there's a problem.”

“Hm. You're girlfriend already went home for the day,” the last part came as a whisper, but she's sure by the way he sighs that he heard every word.

“As I stated with everyone else, she isn't my girlfriend.”

“Right. That's why all day you've been lovey dovey with her.”

“Marie,” another sigh. She's not sure she's heard him say her name like that before, “What ever happened today wasn't consensual. I don't even remember most of it. All I do know is that I was suddenly in the lunchroom holding her hand and seconds away from kissi-”

“You can shut up now,” she was there and really she didn't need another chance to remember that.

“Sorry.”

She lets her head rest against her palm because now she thinks she's getting a headache. Could she believe that what he said was actually true? Did he not want any part of what happened with May? She knows May didn't, only because after school ended she cornered her and interrogated her about it and all she could say was that she couldn't believe she cheated on Ed like that. So, she let her off the hook. As for the boy sitting next to her… who's now shaking his jacket off of himself and trying to wrap it around her. He hesitates when she notices and stares him in the eyes, but she continues. He's somewhat blushing and he's chewing at his bottom lip. She tries not to smile, but he doesn't. It's a ridiculous looking grin and it's the first time she's ever seen him really smile at her.

“There. Excuse me, but it seemed like you were shivering.”

“T-Thanks.”

He nods, folds both hands in his lap, and she wonders why he's still here. She knows he's waiting for Eddie, but there's other places to go besides next to her. The library for instance, which is his favorite place to be.

“You kept it,” she states somewhere between staring at his shaking eyes and looking at his hands.

“Beg pardon?”

“The card. From May. You kept it and it's under your hat,” she watches as he touches the front of his hat finally understanding what she means, “If you don't like her, then why did you want it?”

Did she sound hurt? Because the way he looks as if he has to apologise gives off a weird vibe.

“I didn't keep it because I like her. I kept it because it was the first Valentine's day card I had received from someone other than family. I thought it was a nice gesture.”

She thinks that part hurt worse than anything done today. She tries to remember if she's ever given him anything other than the hundreds of forced kisses. Nope.No card. Nothing as special as that.

“Oh.”

“By how you sound, I can tell that answer wasn't sufficient.”

“Double D,” at this point she was ready to get up and go home. Forget Lee, forget the pain that's coming with being this close to him, “May's feelings for you are non-existent.”

He blinks a few times. Maybe he's surprised to hear such a word come from her, “I know this.”

“Mine aren't.”

Now it's quiet. The only sound is the tires from the cars driving across the road. Has she ever given a confession like that to him? Showered him with kisses, yes. Called him every overly cute nickname she could think of, definitely. Told him that she actually did like him, not until now.

Did he know? It had to be obvious. Why else would she waste so much time on him when she could've been running after someone else?

“You have to understand how horrible today was for me.”

“I figured that's why you were alone.”

“Is that why you haven't run away from me yet?”

“Well, you haven't given me a reason to yet. So far you've been tolerable.”

That forced a fake chuckle from her, “You sure know how to sweet talk a girl.”

“I also…” he rummages through his bag, “have something for you. I didn't get the chance to deliver it with all of the insanity today.”

It's a small box, red with a satin white ribbon on it with a little card that her name written out in cursive on it. Too fancy for him to have just put this together, so it has to be real. He places it in her hand and slowly she opens it until she sees a silver necklace with a heart that has her name spelled in it. It's beautiful and it takes the words away from her. Staring back at him, she sees him smiling.

“I take it that you like it?”

“Love it, but… this is a little much for someone who tortures you daily.”

“Torture isn't the word I'd use. And slowly over time you've become something, dare I say, special. I always knew you had a crush on me, but somewhere along the line I figured out that it seemed like more. Am I wrong in guessing that?”

“No.”

Another smile, “I think I'd like to know what you're like without all of the extreme affections. Do you think we can do that?”

She pulls at his jacket until it's fully wrapped around her. She inhales and it smells just like him, “Yes, I think I can do that.”

“Good. Now how about we wait inside? It's getting too cold for me.”


End file.
